Bonds Broken
by Sunswipe
Summary: Lexine has survived finding her brother while losing one at the same time and she's survived the first battle of the war. Now separated from her best friends and boyfriend, she journeys with the professors to try and end the war before anymore lives could be lost. Third book in the "Bonded Trilogy"
1. Chapter 1

**HIHIHIHIHI! So, votes said for a sequel and here it is! Note that this will be the last story in this trilogy. I may write a few one-shots or side stories if I get a plot bunny or a request. Unlike the second story, this will be entirely **_**X-Men**_** with mentions of **_**Twilight**_**. And this is a little before, during, and kinda after DOFP. Let the final book begin!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Undercover**

I tried to pull the top of my dress up with one hand while my other hand attempted to pull the hem down, "Why do I have to be the one to do this? How come Storm can't?" I pouted at my brother, the three professors, and Erik as Hank explained once more, "You're the youngest, Lexine. And you are more of Weston's type. He loves young, brunette, brown-eyed girls. You'll have the easiest time getting information out of him." I sighed and held onto Logan's arm as I stepped into the heels, "The things I do. Okay, I need to get in with Jackson and he'll warn Gambit while I..._**seduce**_ my way into a private room with Weston," I shuddered in disgust, "You guys so owe me for this." Storm quickly did my hair before I walked out the hotel and headed downstairs to the front desk.

I batted my eyes at the clerk and asked, "Is there any way you could get a limo for me?" I made sure to keep his eyes trained on my chest as he stammered, "Y-Y-Yes, m-miss. R-Ri-Right away!" He dashed over to a phone and talked for a couple minutes while his eyes continued to keep looking me up and down before he came back over, "Limo is outside! M-May I be of a-an-anymore s-se-service?" I gave a small smile while leaning forward a little and whispering, "Maybe later, cutie." I winked before walking off with a sway in my hips and I knew I had caught the attention of practically every male in that room.

The valet bowed slightly as he opened the limo door, "Good evening, ma'am." I smiled my thanks as I carefully slid in and he shut the door once I was all the way in before the driver spoke, "Where to, ma'am?" I gave him the address of another expensive hotel and we soon pulled up, "Wait here. I'll be back in a couple minutes." The driver nodded and I exited the limo once the door was opened by a valet, who tipped his hat at me. I strode my way over to the man waiting for me and we greeted with a kiss before he spoke, "Hello, Crystal. Don't you look gorgeous tonight."

I giggled a little and replied back, "You know it, Antonio. Come on, there's a party going on and we're invited." His emerald eyes sparkled as he grinned, "Let's get going then, shall we?" He wrapped his arm around me and his hand cupped the left cheek of my butt as we walked out to the limo. Jackson, A.K.A. Antonio, let me slide in first before he climbed in after me and he called the address up to the driver. _I can't wait till we're done with this mission and I can go back to my room and get rid of this girly crap. I look like a hooker._

We kept up the act of a couple throughout the ride as we exchanged kisses and Jackson kept his hands on my butt and hips. I knew he didn't like this, just like me, but we did what we had to do to survive the brewing war. Once at the nightclub, Jackson helped me out and once again put his hand on my butt cheek as we walked past the line and up to the bouncer. I played the part of a dumb girl and batted my eyes and kept changing my stance to look more sexy as Jackson bribed our way in. After entering the nightclub, we separated and I danced my way through the crowd until I reached the most crowded table in the back.

I slid my way through the men and women until I reached the dark haired man with black eyes, "And who might you be, beautiful?" I smiled seductively as I lowered my eyelids a little, "_**You**_ can call me anything you want." He grinned and sent the two girls in his arms away while gesturing for me to sit beside him, "I like you, sweetheart." I lowered myself beside him while giving him a good view of my butt before I turned towards him, "You're the complete opposite of bad yourself. What can I call you?" His grin widened as he replied, "Weston. Where you from, baby?"

I shrugged and tossed some hair over my shoulder to show the bare skin of my shoulder, "Miami. Heard you could give a girl a good time, so I decided to find out if it was true." I leaned my chest against him, which gave him a direct view down the top of my dress if he looked down, and I put my right leg over his lap while rubbing my foot against his leg, "So are the rumors true, handsome?" Lust darkened his eyes as he stared down my dress, "You want to find out?" I pouted with my bottom lip sticking out farther than normal, "It would be a shame to come all this way and not."

That decided it for him. He stood me up and led me to the dance floor where I started dancing and purposely grinding against him. It wasn't long before he forced me to a back room and started kissing my neck. Having enough, I asked, "I also heard you were in charge of hunting down mutants." He gasped, "Yes. We're going to start catching them soon."

I shifted slightly and he groaned, "What are you going to do?" He gripped my thighs and pulled my legs around him as he answered, "We're going to send robots after them and mark them. Then we'll capture any mutant supporters and they'll all be put in jail." I nodded, "Thanks for telling me. That's what I needed to know." He paused for a second as I slid a tranquilizer out of my heel and I stabbed it into his neck. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed as I landed lightly on my feet.

I eyed with complete disgust and I purposely stepped as hard as I could on his crotch, "Creep." I took a deep breath before heading out of the room and meeting up with Jackson, "Hey, Crystal. Have fun?" I grinned and let him wrap his arm back around me as I replied, "Of course, Antonio." After a long limo ride, I was finally dropped off at my hotel and I headed back up to the suite I was staying in with my brother. I flung the heels into the corner of a room before grabbing a change of clothes out of the dresser and hurrying into the bathroom while ignoring my brother's questions.

I relaxed in the bathtub for a while and eventually climbed out to change and braid my hair. I walked back into the room and told the adults everything I had been told before saying, "Jackson warned Gambit and he's gone into hiding. We'll want to leave town soon though, so that Captain Creep doesn't find us." They all were silent as they thought before Professor X spoke, "Good job, my dear. I do apologize for what you had to do in order to get this information. As for leaving, we'll leave tomorrow morning at nine. I suggest we all get some sleep and prepare for what is coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, everyone? So, as I said in the previous chapter, this is all **_**X-Men**_** with mentions of **_**Twilight**_**. I hope everyone likes this book as much as they did the first two, but please review! I want to know what ya like, dislike, what I could improve, etc. No flames though, use constructive criticism! Shout-out to iamgoku for following/favoriting the story! If ya want to see the hotel room, review or PM me. Shall we continue to the story?**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**On the move**

After that undercover mission last night, I was more than happy to leave this city. It had been two years since we had left the Cullens' house in Washington and it had been two long years since I had even spoken to my boyfriend and my team, who were all nineteen and I was eighteen. All of us were under radio silence in order to stay hidden and to keep ourselves safe. Mutants and supporters of mutants were disappearing left and right, but nobody knew where they had gone. Or, at least, nobody was saying where all the people were being taken.

Logan showered and shaved before coming back into our room with a towel around his waist as I headed into the bathroom. I did what I needed to and then got dressed before calling in a now-dressed Logan, "All right, start dying my hair. Remind me to shoot Alice for teaching everyone that stupid dye." My older brother chuckled and wasted no time in making my brunette hair turn red and then I threw the emerald green contacts. He wandered back out to grab his jacket as I threw on some make-up and then we both met the other professors downstairs. After eating a quick breakfast in the dining hall, Logan and I headed over to his motorcycle while Erik, Professor X, Hank, and Storm went to the Jeep.

My brother climbed on and I followed suit before we both threw our helmets on and led the way to the hotel Jackson was staying at. My undercover partner climbed into the Jeep and then we were all flying out of this city and onto the next one, **Professor, where are we going next? **Everyone's thoughts were silent as Professor X thought for a minute, **We shall head to Los Angeles, California. Dr. Cullen has a house that he gave us permission to use when and if we needed to. **My brother tensed under my arms wrapped around him and he groaned telepathically, **That's a good two day drive if we don't stop. We need the airship back.** I smiled under my helmet before telling everyone, **There is another airship we can use. I had the Cullens move it to the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. I can do some repairs and get it up and running again.**

That plan was soon agreed upon and we drove in silence once again, except for me because I had my ear buds in since I couldn't really talk to Logan as we drove. Those in the Jeep decided to keep driving while my brother pulled over at a bar. As I took off my helmet and climbed off the bike, I got a couple catcalls and whistles from some men huddled by a group of motorcycles. I gave them all a disgusted look as one man called out, "Come over here, sweet thing, and I'll teach ya a thing or two." Logan was ahead of me and he tensed as he prepared himself to protect me, but I flipped the man off and spoke before my brother could move towards them, "I'm taken by a guy that is worth more than two million of you. And the only thing you could teach me is how hard I need to hit you to knock you unconscious."

I grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him inside as he remained tense and wary. I led him over to the far corner of the bar and basically forced him to sit down at the table. I took a seat across from him and recoiled slightly at the fury in his chocolate eyes, "Logan," he obviously wasn't listening, so I poked his leg with my foot under the table and he looked at me, "Bro, calm down," I pulled out my secret weapon that worked every time, "You're scaring me, Logan." As usual, it worked and my brother immediately forced himself to calm down because, although one of his strongest instincts is to fight, Logan's strongest instinct is to keep me safe from any danger, which includes him. He smiled a little at me and I happily grinned back before we both ordered fries and steak from the waitress while he ordered a beer and I had to lower my standards to order Coke.

We didn't talk much because it was such a public place and we didn't want the wrong people to hear our plans. Once we had eaten and used the restroom, we climbed back onto the motorcycle and drove off again. Let me say one thing about the motorcycle: it is a 1963 Harley Davidson DuoGlide FLH and I absolutely loved it. I don't care what anyone says about this beauty, but it is probably my favorite mode of transportation, after the airship of course. Funnily enough, it wasn't long before we caught up to the others because they had apparently stopped at a different restaurant.

We found a large hotel and booked two rooms next door to each other before we went up to crash for the night. I was sharing a room with Logan and Storm while the other three shared a room. After putting on pajamas, I climbed into one of the beds with my brother laying down beside me as Storm showered and I curled up close to Logan. He was laying on his side and I used one of his arms as a pillow while his other arm wrapped around me protectively. I nestled my face into his chest and he chuckled, "You're awfully cuddly, pup."

I shrugged and whispered, "I don't want to lose you too." His arm tightened slightly as he whispered back, "You won't lose me, pup. I promise. I'm going to be around for a very long time to irritate ya." I smiled and relaxed as I let blackness take over my vision. I woke when I felt Logan move and I lifted my head to blearily stare at him, "Go back to sleep, pup. I'll wake you when it's your turn to shower." I blinked before my head fell back onto the bed and he pulled the covers back over me as I fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, ya'all. How's it going? Sorry it's taking me so long to post, but real life is kicking my butt at the moment. I promise that I am trying to update ASAP. My spell check is still down, so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I'm usually pretty good at catching them, but errors shall happen. Shout-out to nothinggoingonhere for following/favoriting the story! Onto the epicness of my story!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Long road ahead**

Logan gently roused me from my sleep and I stumbled my way into the bathroom, where I showered and dressed. I wasted no time in throwing on some make-up before throwing on my shoes and we all walked back out to our rides. I hopped on behind my brother while trying to hide the slight grimace of pain cause I was sore from sitting on the bike for so long yesterday. Logan gave me a slightly sympathetic look before I strapped my helmet on and then we were off once again. We drove nonstop until about four in the afternoon and I filled up the bike with gas as Logan went into the store to buy some drinks and snacks.

Next thing I know, I'm watching my brother fly through one of the windows as flames exploded from the store, **Keep driving! It's a trap!** I rushed forward and yanked Logan to his feet before we raced to his motorcycle and drove off in a flurry of dirt as men from some military group chased us, **Are you and Lexine safe, Logan? **My brother was focusing on driving and avoiding shots, so I answered Storm, **He's got some minor cuts, burns, and bruises from the explosion, but I'm good. We're trying to escaped two military vehicles behind us.** I yelped as a bullet grazed my arm and I felt Logan's chest rumble as he growled, **Could use your help, Erik. **I glanced back to see a familiar Jeep come speeding from a road beside us and it pulled over beside us before the military vehicles behind us suddenly collided with each other.

I gave a grateful look to the people in the Jeep beside my brother and I before I gasped in shock as the motorcycle was launched into the air with us two still on it. Logan somehow moved himself and he wrapped around me right before we crashed into the ground, saving me from taking a nasty fall against rocks. I rolled off of him as we both groaned slightly before we both shoved to our feet and stood facing the random military vehicle that had shot us, "Pup, get the bike running. I'll hold them off." My protests hit deaf ears as my brother charged with his claws out and I growled while rushing to the bike, **Don't stop, Professor. We'll catch up, but you guys need to get out of here!** I watched the Jeep continue on and I hurriedly did my best to fix the slight problems with the motorcycle before I climbed on a revved the engine.

I hit the throttle and flew towards my brother as he destroyed the vehicle. In a fancy jump, he landed in front of me as I slid backwards to give Logan control of his bike and he let the throttle go as far as possible. True to my word, we managed to catch up to the others within a hour and we all took back roads and side roads. Nobody took any unnecessary breaks until about one in the morning and we stopped at another fancy hotel. Somehow, only Logan and I ended up in a room and I shrugged out of my top to stand in my sports bra as I stared in the mirror while he was in the shower. My eyes narrowed as I looked at my body of all the scars from previous abuse to the new bruises and cuts from today.

I had a particularly nasty one from where my shoulder had collided with Logan's metal skeleton and I grimaced as I rotated that shoulder. I heard my brother come out of the bathroom and I wasn't fast enough to cover up the injuries because he froze as his eyes darkened and he growled a little. We didn't say anything because he knew I knew that he was going to blame himself and I knew that he knew that I was going to deny it. Sharing a smirk, he headed to his bag as I entered the bathroom and washed all the make-up off. I found a shirt of Logan's and I threw it on over some bottoms before crawling into bed with a grateful sigh as my body relaxed on the soft mattress.

I fell into an exhausted sleep as Logan left to speak with the other adults and he shut off the lights as he exited. I growled as I was woken later and I opened my eyes to look at the clock, "Logan, it's four A.M. and we didn't get here till one...why are you getting my up so freakin' early?" He gave a apologetic smile, "Sorry, pup. We want to leave as soon as possible to avoid anyone trailing us. Take a shower and get ready to go. You can sleep while we drive." I moaned as he pulled me to my feet and gently shoved me into the bathroom. Mostly asleep, I showered and dressed before doing my hair and some make-up. We finally left the hotel and had an uneventful day of driving and we arrived at the Rocky Mountains around six P.M. before we stopped to discuss how to get up there.

We crowded around the passenger door of the Jeep where Professor X was sitting, "Where did you hide the airship, my dear?" I nodded towards one of the mountains, "There's an abandoned cabin up there that the Cullens gave me access to and it leads to an underground house with enough rooms to let us have our own. They also said they were going to fill it with enough food and water to last us a year if we had to. It's about a hour drive from here and then no more traveling for a little bit." With that said, we all got in or on our respective modes of transportation and we began the last leg of our trip for now. Pulling up to the cabin, I had to shudder slightly at the creepy vibe it gave off, _Alice probably had something to do with that to keep people away. _I twisted the light fixture to the right of the door and entered in the pass code on the keypad that popped out of a nearly invisible hole in the wall.

A section of ground moved until a ramp appeared and we drove down it before finding ourselves in a large garage that help a couple motorcycles, a Pontiac Solstice, a Ram 3500 Truck, and a minivan, that last one is really odd considering the tastes of this vampire family, but whatever. All of us split our own directions to explore and I found the airship in another garage that was bigger and had all the tools and supplies I could ever need. Mentally taking a note of where the garage was, I left and claimed a room as my own for however long we were here. I dug around in the dresser and closet until I found clothes to wear while fixing the airship and then I returned to the second garage. I took a long look at the airship before heaving a heavy sigh and beginning the long road of work I had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, girls and guys! I am so sorry about the long wait, but school has been hard and I've been in and out of the hospital, so I haven't had time to write, but that should change soon. In case you're all worried, I'm fine now, but I had damaged some ribs and the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong. Shout-out to Gungrave Company for following/favoriting my story! Poll on my profile for Lexine and the mutants, so go vote, everyone! It will be up until I finish this story, maybe a little longer. Anyway, onto the story!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Hiding and planning**

I lost track of time as I began working on the airship and I had remained in the room for hours possibly. A burning pain hit my arm and I gasped as I realized the welder had slipped and I had a third degree burn on my left forearm from the welder. I shut it off before sprinting to the kitchen and throwing the cold water on as I slid my arm under the faucet. I bit my lip in pain as I heard people behind me, "What happened, Lexi?" I glanced at Storm before noticing all the adults were eating at the table behind me, "Welder slipped from my grasp. Man, this hurts."

Storm rushed out before coming back and she put some burn cream onto my arm after drying it and then she wrapped it up in gauze, "You need to take a break and eat, Lexine. You have been working in there for hours, my dear." I looked at Professor X and began to protest before I nodded as Storm shoved me into an open chair and gave me a plate full of food. I forced myself to eat the entire plate of food under their watchful eyes and I stood up when I was done, but couldn't leave before Erik spoke, "How long before you expect to be done with the airship?" I sighed before shrugging and folding my arms, "Honestly, my best guess is two days if I take little to no breaks. It's more heavily damaged than I had thought and I'm going to essentially have to rewire the entire thing. The max it will take me is a week, but I won't know until I get deeper in and see how far the problems go." They nodded and I wandered off to shower and change because I realized I didn't smell so good.

Once I was changed, I immediately went back to the airship and stood staring at the husk standing above me with parts spread everywhere. I sighed and cracked my knuckles before getting right back to work. I was deep in thought and didn't hear the footsteps come in until my brother spoke behind me, "Pup." Jolting, I fell off my ladder and landed harshly on the ground with a cry of pain. I grabbed my right ankle and curled around it as Logan came rushing over. He hefted me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom I had taken over before he carefully set me down on the bed while Storm came racing in, "What happened?" She gently took my shoe and sock off as Logan explained, "I surprised her and she fell off of the ladder."

Storm sighed before telling him, "She broke her ankle. I can't tell you for sure how long it will take to heal." The white-haired professor bandaged my ankle and shook her finger at me in a fond scold, "Don't even think of walking or doing anything on that ankle. Your brother can carry you around if you need to go anywhere." I sat up with a huff, "I can't! I need to finish that airship and I've only been working for a few hours." A warm voice spoke from the doorway, "You're wrong, my dear. You have been working without a break for two and a half days. Rest and heal, my dear. Now is not the time to wear yourself out, Lexine." I sighed before slowly relaxing back on the pillows piled behind me and the two professors left my brother and I alone.

My brother stood beside me and wrinkled his nose, "You reek, pup. I'm throwing you in the tub." He smirked as I stuck my tongue out before he held most of my weight while I grabbed clean clothes out of the dresser. Logan then helped me into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and he left before shutting the door of the bathroom. I somehow was able to bathe without doing any more damage to myself or anything around me and I got dressed before Logan came back in and carried me to the bed. He left and my exhausted body gave in to sleep as blackness overtook me.

**I was running through the forest and I heard explosions going off behind me. I turned my head to look and saw the robots coming straight for me. I continued to run until I tripped and fell into a sticky, wet patch. I looked up and saw all the bodies of my friends and family torn to shreds, including the youngest Cullen. My mouth opened wide and let the loudest sound possible out.**

I sat straight up in bed as my scream cut off and I was trembling as cold sweat dripped down me. My door burst open and my brother raced in with a snarl and his claws prepared for battle. Once he saw there was no threat, his fighting instincts shut down and his claws disappeared as he stood up straight. I gave him puppy dog eyes until he succumbed and laid down beside me and let me use him as a pillow. He wrapped an arm around me as I cuddled close and slowly stopped trembling, "What happened?" I hid my face in Logan's chest and mumbled out the dream to him.

His arm tightened around me and we were silent for a little bit before he spoke, "I've told ya before, pup, I ain't leavin' ya. I'll be around for a long time. Promise." I smiled at him a little before he quietly hummed and I slowly fell asleep in his arms. A few days went by like this until Storm deemed my ankle healed enough for me to start walking again, but I still wasn't allowed to work on the airship. The night I was finally able to walk, I couldn't take Storm's orders anymore. I knew that airship needed to be at 100% ASAP and I would work 24/7 if I needed to.

I worked through the night and smiled at the finally completed airship. I hurried to the kitchen, where I knew everyone would be eating, and they stared in surprise at the grease stains on me, "Lexine Howlett! Did you work when I specifically told you that you couldn't?" My cheeks were dusted with blush as I shrugged, "I took it as a...suggestion. Anyway, I finished it. The airship is ready to fly when we are." Everyone smiled, or smirked in Logan's case, and Professor X spoke first, "Good job, my dear. I believe you should clean up and eat before we plan our course of action." I looked down at myself before smirking and bowing my head a little as I turned and ran off with Storm yelling at me to walk. Honestly, my ankle felt great besides the odd twinge of pain every now and then.

After I had showered and dressed, I raced to eat breakfast before I followed Logan's scent to the library. I sat down between Professor X and Erik as Storm, Hank, and Logan took their seats as well while Jackson followed me through the door and he stood behind Hank. We all seemed so lighthearted earlier, but now it was back to business. It was time to get ready for war. I listened to a couple of them thinking out loud before I decided to add my input, "We need to get back together with the others. Last time I spoke to Kitty, she was trying a new trick with her power."

They all gave me quizzical looks, except for the professor because he probably knew already, and I explained as I leaned forward in my chair, "Kitty believes she can send someone back in time with all of their memories of what happened. If she can, we can send someone back and prevent this war from ever happening." That sparked excitement in everyone and Erik spoke, "It would need to either be Charles or I. It was because of us that people began to hate mutants." We all looked at each other before Professor X informed us, "We will leave at nine P.M. Make necessary preparations and, Lexine, get in touch with your friends." I nodded before rushing to my bedroom and grabbing the disposable phone Alice had left in the room.

A wary tone answered on the other end, "Who is this?" I snorted at my friend's voice, "Hello to you too, Kitty." I heard an excited shriek before she spoke again, "Lexine! Oh my gosh! What's going on?" I chuckled slightly before becoming serious, "It's time, Kitty. Tell the boys to prepare for war. We're coming to you guys. We've got a plan that we believe will work." Her happy voice faded and took on a tone that I had only heard her use in fights, "Understood, Lexine. We'll be ready for you guys." We hung up and I quickly packed a bag of clothes before I went to the gym and practiced fighting techniques for a while. Once I was drenched in sweat and my body was aching a bit, I went back to my bedroom and I showered before dressing in my suit.

I grabbed my duffle I had packed and headed to the airship where I saw all the others were dressed in their uniforms as well. Sharing a look, we all quietly boarded the ship and I had Storm come up to be my co-pilot while the others sat behind us. Storm and I quickly ran engine checks before taking off and headed into the dark sky. I began thinking and couldn't help one thought slip to Professor X, **I have a bad feeling, professor. I don't think I'm going to see Kitty, Peter, and Bobby again.** I glanced back to see the man, who had become like a father to me, frown slightly as his eyes darkened, **I sincerely hope that does not happen, my dear.** I focused back on flying and ignored the idle chatter around me, _I don't care what he hopes doesn't happen. Whatever is coming...it isn't going to end well for someone and that someone is probably me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! Go to my profile and vote on the poll! I really need answers, so I can plan out some stuff if I need to. On a random side note, gorilla glue is ridiculously sticky and very hard to get off your hands. Anyway, please review, it makes me happy and I also really want to know what you guys think, but no unnecessary flames, please. And please don't kill me after this chapter. I've got Optimus Prime and Ironhide guarding me. Onto the next chapter!**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**When the unthinkable happens**

We had been flying for hours when I had Storm take over controls for a little bit. I got up and took a bathroom break before pacing through an open area of the air ship. I couldn't shake the bad feeling and it was beginning to drive me mad because it was all I could focus on. I eventually stopped and I heard someone step up behind me and I relaxed into the familiar arms of my brother as he pulled me into a hug, "Quit worrying, pup. We'll be fine." I sighed and shrugged, "I can't shake this feeling, Logan. I haven't ever had a feeling this bad before. I don't know what to do."

He rubbed my shoulders, "Relax a little and focus on the present. Worrying about the future ain't going to do ya any good." I tilted my head in acknowledgement before he steadied me as the air ship shook. We glanced at each other before I ran to the control console and threw myself into the pilot chair, "What the heck happened, Storm?" She was checking gauges as she called back, "I don't know! But we're going down fast!" I growled and called over my shoulder, "Get your seatbelts on! It's going to be a bumpy ride! Erik, try and slow us down!" I didn't bother wasting time with my seatbelt as I threw levers and smashed buttons in a desperate attempt to save us from crashing.

The air ship shook with Erik's power, but he couldn't stop the air ship completely and we continued to fall. I grabbed the steering and yanked backwards with all my strength before snapping at Jackson, who had come up beside me, "Get back in your chair!" He ignored and put my seatbelt around me before he tried to get back to his chair, but something hit the air ship again and we went sailing faster than we had been. The ground came flying at us and Storm and I somehow managed to land without completely destroying the air ship, which was probably thanks to Erik.

After we stopped moving, I unbuckled and looked back to see Jackson on the ground with a bad head wound, "No!" I threw myself to my knees beside him as Storm checked for a pulse and she pulled back with a sorrowful look, "He's gone. He didn't get buckled in time. He didn't suffer though." I bit my lip as tears stung my eyes, _It's all my fault. He was trying to save me and he died. How many people are going to die because of me? How many of them will be ones I love?_ I took a shuttering breath in as a warm hand rested on my shoulder and I turned my head to see the professor sitting there, "This wasn't your fault, Lexine. He knew what could happen and he accepted those consequences."

I closed my eyes and looked away from Professor X's warm, loving eyes before I stood abruptly, "I'm going to start fixing the air ship. Sooner we get flying, the better." I shoved through the men standing in the doorway and headed to where I had packed tools and supplies I may have needed, I didn't know that I was actually going to need them. Once I was sure it was safe, I climbed out of the air ship and began walking across the top of it to find all the damage. It looked like minor damage besides the engine that was almost completely destroyed.

I huffed and started on the minor work for about two hours until I was ready to start the engine. I had barely started taking apart what was left of the engine when my hands started shaking and the tears I had been holding back finally leaked down my cheeks. I clenched my hands into fists on the engine and hid my face in my arms as a muffled sob leaped out of my throat. My entire body was shaking as I tried to suppress the sobs and a voice took me by surprise, "Child, you can not hold the weight of the world on your shoulders. You must share the burden with those that care about you." I whirled around and saw Erik standing there with a saddened look as I wiped the tears away, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Are all of you okay?"

He stepped closer and his voice softened, "We are all okay. Lexine, I know we haven't gotten to know each other well, but Charles is very fond of you. More fond of you than I have ever seen. You are special, whether you believe it or not, and we all wish to help you, but you must let us." I looked down in shame as silent tears freely fell, "How many more people am I going to lose? I lost Jaime, then Victor, and now Jackson. Who else, Erik? Who else is going to die that I care about?" A hand gently lifted my chin and I found my eyes staring into Erik's eyes, "Lexine, this is war. As much as I and the others wish we could spare you children from it, there is no other choices. You will be hunted down, even if you stay out of the fighting. In war, you lose people. We will hopefully be able to destroy this future and create a new one after we speak with your friends."

I took a deep breath as he carefully wiped my cheeks with his fingers and he smiled, "Do you require my help?" I wiped a hand across my eyes as I turned back to the engine while commenting, "Can you strip all the burned metal away from the engine?" He didn't answer and I was about to speak again when the burned metal suddenly lifted off the engine and left the engine exposed, "Thank you." He walked away and I turned all my energy and focus onto fixing this engine. By the time I had repaired the engine, it was getting dark and I entered the air ship and saw Logan covering Jackson's body with a white sheet before my brother placed my partner in a different part of the air ship.

Silently, everyone retook their seats and Storm helped me prep for take off before we finally flew off the ground and into the air. I glanced over after a while and saw Storm had accidentally fallen asleep in the copilot chair. I chuckled almost silently as I looked back to the front and focused once more on flying. I flew until she woke up around 6 in the morning and she took over while I reclined and let my exhausted eyes shut.

**I was running as a voice called after me, "You're brother is next! I'm going to kill all of you!" I continued to race as panic filled my entire body at the voice and I found myself entering a clearing. I spun around in a circle screaming as I saw all of my friends and family dead on the blood soaked ground. I fell to the ground and-** I woke with a start and found myself drenched in cold sweat as I panted heavily, "You okay, Lexi?" Trying to regain my composure, I wiped my brow with a shaky hand and breathlessly replied, "Yeah, I'm good, Storm. How far away are we?" She grinned, "Just have to fill up with fuel and then we'll be there." I nodded and we quickly landed as the others began stirring from their naps.

I was outside filling the air ship with gas when I was sent flying by a blast. I skidded across the ground and looked up to see a robot standing over me. Hearing my name being screamed, I looked to see my brother running over, but it was too late. I looked back up at the robot right as it stabbed it's arm through my chest and barely missed my heart. Gasping in pain and shock, I sank all the way against the ground as the adults quickly destroyed the robot and it wasn't long before they were surrounding me. Logan pulled me halfway onto his lap and looked at Storm, "Help her."

I had never heard my older brother sound that desperate as the white-haired professor let her tears fall, "I can't, Logan. It is too late." My breathing sounded funny and I croaked out Logan's name. He looked down at me and I numbly noticed tears streaking down his face as he held me close, "I'm right here, pup. I'm not going to leave you." I gave a wobbly smile, "Win the...war. Don't let them...win, Logan. We'll be waiting...for you when...it's your turn." I gave one last breath before letting go and letting my consciousness float away as Logan screamed my name.

I sat up with a gasp and found myself standing in a white fog, "Hello? Is anyone there?" I whirled around when two familiar voices, one young and one older, spoke up from behind me, "Hello, Lexine." I stared speechless at the two before me as tears flowed, "I thought I'd never see you again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, sweetie! Ha, so nobody attacked me because of the last chapter...thankfully. I need you guys to vote on the poll, so that I can plan stories if I need to. On a good note, I got a new laptop and it has spell check! I am so happy that I've finally got spell check and I'm pretty sure you a are too. Shall we move on to the story?**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**Limbo...for real?**

A smile was across my face as Jaime threw himself into my arms and Victor slowly followed with a smirk. I hugged Jaime tightly before he stood on his own feet and let my older brother envelope me in his arms, "Hey, punk." He released me as I finally looked at myself and my jaw dropped, "What on Earth?" I was in a dress with my hair done, jewelry that I had never seen before, and my canines were sharpened without me waning them to be sharp, "Your eyes are also red, punk, if you're wondering." My eyes were wide as I looked at my older brother, "What's going on, Victor?"

He sighed before putting an arm around my shoulders and he pulled me towards a park bench that appeared out of nowhere, "Let's sit and talk." I sat down with Victor beside me and Jaime clambered onto my lap to hug me, "This is limbo, Lexi. I've been here since I died and then your brother joined me when he died." Victor picked up the story from there, "Jaime had been watching you and I started to watch you since I came up here. When you first appear, you are dressed in fancy crap for a while. Then you can change if your stay is going to be permanent, like Jaime and I. As far as either of us know, you're staying here with us until we are told whether we're going up or down. Us three though...I've been talking around and, if Logan can change the past, all three of us are going back to a new future. Jaime won't remember anything of the past, but you and I will remember everything as well as our new pasts."

I bit my lip as I thought because this was weird, "What about Logan? And Peter? And all my friends?" Victor shrugged and put a hand on my shoulder, "I don't know, punk. Whoever is in charge is keeping most of this under wraps. Everyone that has told me anything about this deal has disappeared." I hugged Jaime tightly as my brain went working in different directions before I commented, "Someone doesn't want us to know this. They're going to great lengths to keep us in the dark." Victor nodded before pulling me into a hug and touched his forehead to mine, "I missed ya, but I wish it wasn't here." I froze as one of my hands rose to touch my chest and I felt the scar of where I had been stabbed this last time as my voice grew soft, "It came out of nowhere. One second I'm filling the airship...the next I'm being stabbed. Logan...I've never seen him so desperate. Or so scared."

His hug tightened, as did Jaime's, when tears filled my eyes and Jaime nestled his head close to me, "Logan will be okay, sissy. You will too. You've got us for now. When I came here, I had nobody and I had to deal with my death on my own till Victor showed up. We helped each other and now we're going to help you. Come on, there's a place you watch everyone and anyone." He hopped off my lap and grabbed my hand to drag me off as Victor strolled alongside us. Jaime stopped at a pool of water and released my hand as he walked a few feet away with Victor, "Just swirl the water around and say the name of the person you want to see." I quirked an eyebrow before bending and letting my finger rest in the water and I whispered, "Logan Howlett."

Third P.O.V.

Storm landed the airship and the adults slowly got off and looked at their old students and their students' allies, "Professor, what's going on?" Logan met Peter's gaze and they both walked away from the others before Peter asked, "Logan, where's Lexine?" Meeting the older man's painful and broken eyes, Peter's breath hitched as his eyes glistened and he muttered, "No." Logan looked away as he told his sister's boyfriend the truth, "She was filling the airship with fuel and one of those robots came out of nowhere. It stabbed her before anyone could get there and she...she died in my arms." Peter collapsed to his knees and screamed into his hands as tears ran down his face while Kitty and Bobby both let their own tears fall from the news that Professor X had given them.

Lexine's P.O.V.

Tears filled my eyes before I collapsed to my knees when Peter whispered, "I love her...she can't be gone. I was going to propose to her." I hugged myself as my tears fell and I bit my lips to keep from sobbing out loud, but arms wrapped around me, "Let it out, punk." I turned my face into Victor's chest and let my sobs burst out as Jaime hugged me from the other side. I don't know how long we sat there, but my tears finally dried and Victor poked my side, "Better," I nodded and he smirked, "Good. Come on, we'll show ya around. Not that anything has a set coordinate here." I chuckled and my older brother hauled Jaime and I to our feet before we began wandering around.

My brothers pointed out random libraries, museums, amusement parks, and even a school. That last one threw me and I questioned it, much to Victor's amusement, "Why is there school? We're all dead, so what's the point of school? It isn't like we're going to learn anything useful." My older brother was snickering as Jaime exclaimed, "I know right? You need school when you're alive and planning for the future, but when you're dead? Come on! The only thing we need to know is if we've been good or not." I chuckled with Victor at the passion in Jaime's voice and then we all gasped. I clutched my chest over my scar as Jaime wrapped his arms around himself and Victor wrapped his arms around his own ribs while curling in on himself, "What's going on, Lexi?"

I forced myself to let go of my scar and ignore my own pain to wrap my arms around Jaime's panicked body as I gently pulled him to me, "I don't know, buddy, but it's going to be okay. You're going to be fine." The pain became more intense and Jaime began crying as I held him close before Victor wrapped his arms around me when I shot him a fearful gaze. My older brother's body was trembling in pain as he tried to comfort me while I tried to comfort Jaime. The white fog began to get thicker and it was getting hard to breathe as everything disappeared around us three. Soon, we couldn't see each other, only feel the person we were holding. The pain became unbearable and we collapsed into a heap as a sudden wind picked up around us. Victor hid his face in my hair as I did the same to Jaime, who hid his face in my stomach. The wind grew stronger and stronger until I felt Jaime get ripped from my grip and he screamed, "LEXI! HELP!" I stretched out for him as Victor's arms tightened around me and I yelled back, "JAIME!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I know you guys are reading the story, so why ain't ya voting? Come on, people, let me know what ya want. And please review, I want to know what you guys think, but no unnecessary flames please. Well, that's pretty much all I have to say...or type. Let's continue Lexine's adventures.**

Legend: **Speaking in thoughts like Professor X**

_Thinking_

_**Emphasis on a thought/word**_

_Flashback_

**Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men, all I own is Lexine, her foster parents, and her foster brother, who is sadly deceased.**

**After-life is weirder than life**

Finally, the wind stopped howling around us and the silence that followed was deafening and creepy at the same time. Victor slowly relaxed his arms around me as we both felt our pain disappear an we glanced at each other before I remembered what had just happened, "Jaime? Jaime! Call out, bud!" A warm voice behind my older brother and I made us whirl around with Victor's nails sharpening and my claws springing out, "You can both relax. Jaime is somewhere safe while we talk." Victor stood defensively in front of me as we stared at man, "Who are you?" I faintly winced because my older brother had his pack instincts activated and this wouldn't bode well for the man in the suit if he made any move towards me or said anything to me.

The man held up his hands and calmly replied, "My name is Jacobi, I am one of the many Guardians that protect what you call limbo. I am just here to talk, nothing more and nothing less." I stared into his brown eyes before straightening up and my claws disappeared as I rested a hand on Victor's shoulder, "Relax, Vic. He's telling the truth. Let's hear him out before you attack him." My brother remained tensed for a while longer, but finally stood up all the way and he possessively wrapped an arm around me to warn Jacobi to keep his distance, "What do you want to talk about?" Jacobi smiled a perfect,white smile and commented, "First, let me get Lexine into something more comfortable and more her...taste." He waved his hand and I looked down to find myself in a completely different outfit, which I only recognized the shoes and vest from clothes I owned before I saw the necklace around my neck.

A little tearful, I raised my hand to gently hold the pendant and I closed my eyes as memories flashed through my mind of Peter and I. Someone softly cleared their throat and I wiped my eyes before pressing a kiss to the pendant, _I love you, Peter. And I would have said yes if you had asked me. _Mentally shaking myself, I turned my attention to Jacobi, whose eyes were soft with sympathy, "It has come to the attention of the Guardians that you have been digging, Victor." My brother snarled and cut in before the Guardian could continue, "So what if I was? None of you so called 'Guardians' will tell me anything!" Jacobi tensed and a shadow seemed to encompass everything as his voice became more powerful and his eyes flashed like lightning, "Do not speak to me like that, Victor Creed! I am older than your galaxy and my power knows no bounds. I will not hesitate to strike you and your sister down where you stand!"

My eyes widened a bit and I used one of my claws to cut Victor when he went to retort. He looked down at me and took a deep breath as I turned back to the Guardian while trying to soothe his anger, "Jacobi, accept my apology for my brother's behavior and words. We don't understand any of this and we know little to nothing about Guardians, so excuse him when he speaks from ignorance and misplaced rage." The Guardian stared me down and I forced myself to keep his gaze as I fought to not shudder at the power emanating from him. Jacobi calmed and the white fog returned as his voice returned to normal, "I accept your apology, Lexine Howlett, but that was your only warning. If you'll be patient and listen, then I will explain all that I can." I bowed my head slightly and gave my brother a glare to make sure he behaved himself before Jacobi gestured to a table with three chairs, "Let's sit and discuss this."

I took the seat between the two men, but Victor kept a tight grip on my hand, "As you have discovered by now, Victor, you two will return to Earth if Logan succeeds in his mission. You two will keep all of your memories of your life, but you will also have memories of your life that was created when the past changed. Logan, however, will only remember the past you all know now and Jaime will only remember his new life. When and if you two return, your bodies will have no scars, except for the ones that mark where and how you were killed," I raised my free hand to the scar that marked where the blade had plunged into me, "Lexine, you will have no physical remainder of what you suffered throughout the years growing up. Victor, you won't have any scars from what your father did to you when you were young. I must warn you two that it will be confusing at times when you try to remember each life and separate them. Are you two willing to deal with that?"

My brother and I shared a look before nodding in unison before I hesitatingly asked, "Will...will I still be...dating Peter?" Jacobi gave me a warm smile and grasped my free hand, "I can't answer that, Lexine. That is something you will have to discover for yourself." With that said, he stood up and bowed his head to us, "It was a pleasure to meet both of you and I wish it had been under better circumstances. However, duty calls and I must attend to it. Jaime will be here momentarily and I ask that you do not tell him about anything that happened here." He disappeared before we could say anything and we soon heard Jaime yelling, "Lexine! Victor! Where are you guys?" I leaped to my feet with Victor and the table and chairs disappeared as Jaime appeared.

Relief was the only emotion on Jaime's face as he launched himself at me and I barely managed to catch him, "What happened, Lexi?" He wasn't looking at my face as I lied to him, "I don't know, bud. Must have been something to do with whatever is going on in life." Victor nodded to Jaime when the kid looked at him, "You okay, Jaime?" He grinned at me as he hopped back to the ground, "Yep. I'm right as rain. The pain stopped as fast as it had come." I murmured agreement before replying, "Yeah, that was weird." I tuned out Jaime's voice as we all began to walk around and I couldn't stop thinking about what Jacobi had said. None of this was normal, well, what in my life was ever normal? But I honestly had to say that my life hadn't been this weird in comparison.

A worried voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Lexi, ya sure you're okay?" I smiled reassuringly at Jaime and told part of the truth, "Still adjusting to the whole dead thing. I haven't had as much time as you two to process that fact that I'm seriously dead." Understanding dawned in Jaime's eyes before he grinned, "Gotcha. You can always talk to me if you need to. I'll help you." I had to chuckle at that and I ruffled his hair, "Thanks, bud. I'll keep that in mind." He nodded and ran off a little ways as I whispered to Victor, "It's going to be hard remembering him, but he won't remember me. Think Bella will remember me?"

My older brother shrugged and put an arm around my shoulders as we followed Jaime, "Don't know, punk. Guess we'll find out when Jimmy succeeds." I glanced up at him out of the corner of my eye, "Really think he's going to succeed?" Victor snorted, "Course. He's too stubborn for his own good and he'll do anything if it means that there is a chance we'll be brought back, especially you." I had to tilt my head in acknowledgment at that last statement because Logan had extremely strong pack instincts, "Ya got a point there. Didn't think about that." He chuckled a bit and poked me in the side before he ran off, "Catch me if you can, punk!"

I stared after him in slight disbelief at his childish behavior, but gave in and began chasing him down as Jaime joined us. I lost track of time we spent goofing around and we all froze in shock when the ground beneath us shook as if there was an earthquake. Above us darkened as if a giant storm was coming and the wind picked up once again. I shared a nervous look with Victor because we knew what was happening and I wrapped Jaime in my arms in a tight hug. I crouched in front of Jaime and held his shoulders as tears pricked my eyes, "Jaime, I love you. Got that? No matter what you remember or don't remember, know in your heart that you'll always be my little brother. I won't ever forget you and I promise to find you one day to check on you."

I hugged him tightly again as his small voice quavered, "I don't understand, Lexi. What's going on?" I couldn't answer him as a voice spoke from behind me, "It is time, Lexine, Victor. Come along." I stood up and began walking away from Jaime as he continued to call after me. I looked up at Jacobi, who gave a sad smile, and I entwined a hand with Victor as a bright light formed in front of us, "Walk straight through the light. I can't tell you when or where you will wake up, but I can promise you will. Good luck and enjoy your second chance at life." My older brother and I stepped up to the threshold of the light and I glanced back once to give a small smile to Jaime, who was being blocked by Jacobi. I turned back around as Victor asked, "Together?" I knew he was as nervous as I was about what was about to happen and I gulped, "Together." We squeezed our hands tightly before taking deep breaths and stepping into the light.


End file.
